Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of network resource deployment technology, and more particularly to a method for deploying resource in a cloud computing environment.
Description of Related Arts
With the rapid development of cloud computing technology, the demand of users for service is increasingly high. Multiple companies or governments deploy a plurality of servers to provide services. The number of nodes of the servers of the companies or governments is over 100. If the conventional point-to-point deployment is adopted for managing resource deployment with such large scaled nodes, it will not only be a nightmare for the maintainers but also cause problems as follows.
(1) The huge number of the nodes leads to a complicated management. Excessive number of connections leads to a complicated resource deployment. When the IP of one node changes, multiple nodes need re-connecting.
(2) The resource deployment is repetitive and not capable of being accomplished once for all.
(3) The cross-segment resource deployment requires frequently changing configuration of routers.
Under circumstances of large scaled nodes, a simple, fast and one-time method for deploying resource is capable of greatly relieving the stress of the maintainers and reducing utilizing difficulties of ordinary users. In order to reduce the work of the resource deployment, it is necessary to provide a fast method for deploying resource in distributed environment.